


Protection

by snowandlilacs



Series: QroWin Week 2018 [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowandlilacs/pseuds/snowandlilacs
Summary: Qrow gets himself in trouble and Winter issues orders.





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Day five of qrowin week with the prompt 'On Guard.'
> 
> Also there is a special note at the end of this prompt entry.

Qrow growled as he tried to dodge another attack from a rather persistent Grimm. He was trying to draw it away, but it was being difficult. He didn’t want to risk putting Winter in danger with his semblance, and on top of that—

Claws met flesh and he quickly cut into the Grimm while running on adrenaline and hatred. 

Immediately he was annoyed with himself. He wasn’t paying attention. If he wasn’t paying attention to his own fight, then Winter….

He quickly looked to where she was fighting and was relieved that she was currently uninjured. Even so, she looked like she was getting exhausted. They needed to end this fight sooner rather than later. Qrow triggered the transformation of his weapon and took aim at the Grimm harassing Winter and shot. It was blown back and he smirked despite the pain across his chest. 

“I could have handled that!”

“Too slow, Ice Queen.”

She looked annoyed with him, not that it was too surprising, but he realized that while she was watching him, she didn’t notice the Grimm coming up behind her. 

“Winter!”

She turned, and he found himself rushing forward. Pushing her aside, he took the swipe across his ribs and hissed while trying to get a proper hit on the creature. However, before he could land the final blow on it, a dual set of blades removed the head and he saw Winter looking terrifying. Unfortunately he couldn’t bring himself to point that out from the additional pain he was in.

Coughing, Qrow pressed a hand against his newly bleeding side—his chest partially covered by his arm in the process—and he knew he had been reckless. That was obvious on its own without the glare Winter pinned him with.

“Stay down and stay out of the way,” she ordered.

He went to argue, only to lean back as a blade was pointed in his face; though, he wasn’t entirely certain Winter realized it.

“You are injured. You are to stay down until reinforcements arrive. No more getting in the way. Sit and _stay_.”

Qrow narrowed his eyes back at her.

“I’m not helpless, and watch where you’re pointin’ that thing!”

Winter sheathed her weapon and instead pointed her finger accusingly at him.

“You got in the way, and you were injured because of it. We have no medical supplies and it is cold. You are to do as you are told, _Branwen_!” 

“Like hell I will! You were almost—”

“Just stay there and let me protect you for once, you imbecile!”

He blinked, shocked at Winter’s statement. Sure, it was technically finished with an insult, but she sounded worried. There weren’t many times when he felt as though someone wanted to make sure he was okay first. Was it so strange? Qrow jumped in the way to make sure she wasn’t hurt, and now that he was, she wanted to do what she could. He couldn’t blame her, he would do the same if the situation was reversed. The least he could do was allow her to take over doing the protecting.

“Alright, Ice Queen... _alright_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone who has taken the time to read and comment. While I have no responded here on ao3, it's mostly so the comment section numbers do not get skewed. If you wish to continue any thoughts or have a conversation about any of the works here, I do have a tumblr under the same username as here. 
> 
> Also a special shout out to NinaVale who has taken the time to comment on every piece of work I have posted so far. Thank you.
> 
> I am not entirely certain if I will continue to have the motivation to finish out the week of prompts, but I will see what I can do to keep going with it. Again, thank you all for your time.


End file.
